The World of Masco
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: When moving to Masco, Ronald McDonald did not know what to expect. Eventually, he would make new friends along with finding a love interest. However, a hidden secret could mean disaster for him and many others.
1. History

The world is an uncertain place. Assurance, trust and nostalgia are always put up to the test. As a result, harsh consequences are produced. Terrifying, harsh consequences. This peculiar tale shows one of those instances. Taking place in an odd country known as Masco.

Masco is a strange island off the coast of California. With Pennsylvania's length and Vermont's width, it is still able to contain a wide population. However, the citizens are not ordinaire. These people are none other than mascots. Icons for food, drinks, clothes, and all sorts of brands who could live in peace with each other.

The mascots owe their homes to, not the Greek god of merchants. But, rather his descendant, Mercury Il Giornale Bucks. In a time when live animals were used as representatives for sport teams, Bucks had thought it would be a good idea to create a habitat for them. So, with the Californian dirt, he created a country. With the help of his gorgeous sister, Godiva.

As decades go by, different creatures had found their place as spokespeople. Disrespected spokespeople who would be considered as freaks by the masses. The Bucks' saw this and had allowed these special beings to his world. Within time, Masco was inhabited by mermaids, sirens, leprechauns, elves, and many other magical creatures. Yet, the land was organized into settings. In the Pacific Ocean (specifically in Symbolism Sea), King Cameron and Queen Marina had ruled over the sea dwellers until they were succeeded by Princess Catalina in 1952. She would then marry Peter Gorton two years later and bearing three heirs. A son in 1955 named Jarvis along with twins, Pauline and Prosperine in 1958. In Masco's icy regions, The Snowflake Central, there was King Vitamin with his bride, Dinah. The Emblem Forest and the Amulet Harvest had no monarchy but there was council. And in the Burger Kingdom, King George and his brother, King Kurger Bing, were the heads. As for an emperor to keep everyone in line, it was not Mercury. He wanted to live a carefree live with zero royal responsibilities. So, Godiva took the helm as empress in the year 1874. Eventually marrying the bumbling King George in 1934. And handing over the throne to their son, Henry in 1976. The new sovereign would soon be completed in 1980 when marrying King Vitamin's daughter, Crystal who would give birth to Prince Arthur in 1983 and Princess Sarah in 1985. As for Bucks, he went on to marry Queen Santana, the monarch of another land. With her, he fathered Princess Califia in 1943. When Satana had died in 1944, Mercury went on to wed the merrow-echidna siren, Melusine from 1946 to 1960. Their daughter, Astria, was born in 1948.

With such a history, Masco became a unique nation. A land with magic, charms, and a bevy of secrets. One of which was discovered in September of 2004.


	2. Moving Day

Ronald McDonald had lived with his dog, Sundae in McDonaldland, USA for decades. It was where the clown spent most of his childhood. It was where would he would have countless adventures with his friends. Sadly, the fun could not last. In January, Ronald's bosses decided to move him to Masco. Sundae, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburglar and the rest of the gang were heartbroken that their friend had to go. Ronald was upset too, he had to follow orders. Yet, it was a different story with his parents. It took until July to finally convince them into letting him go. Even though they were still hesitant.

Boxes were packed. The house was sold. And Ronald was able to find a new place at Brand-Side Avenue. As for Sundae, the fellow canine decided to stay with Franklin Quizzical as his new owner. Everything was well arranged. Everything except goodbyes.

Ronald was in front of his car as his companions surrounded him. Birdie, Tika, Franklin and Sundae gave sad smiles. Hamburglar, along with the Fry Kids, were holding back tears for the sake of toughness. As for Grimace and the McNuggets, it was a different story.

"Duh!", wept the purple being, "We're to miss you Ronald!"

"I'll miss you too, Grimace.", the clown replied as he struggles to give a smile, "Trust me, I'll come back to visit as soon as possible." He then turns to his pet, "Are you sure you want to stay here, Sundae, old boy?"

"Of course. My home is here with these guys...even if they can be...worrisome."

Everyone laughs as Ronald picks up the canine to embrace him. "Oh Sundae!", he laughed as Birdie assures him. "We'll take good care of him."

"I know you will, Birdie."

Poor Hammy. He could not hold back any longer. "Do…", he stammered, "Do you really have to go?"

"I wish I didn't.", Ronald sighed solemnly, "But, it's what the bosses want. Let's look at the bright side; I'm going to be the ambassador of good old McDonaldland. And we'll see each other again. There's always a telephone on standby. I'll write and I'll can always visit, right?"

"Right!", answered his comforted companions.

"That's the spirit!", Ronald joyfully chuckled, "Forever and always, we're friends. No matter what."

A group hug commenced when the two moving vans began to honk. Signaling the inevitable.

"That's my cue.", started Ronald. Getting in his car, he waved "Goodbye" as his friends returned the favor. All until he, and the pair of vans, drove away out of sight.

...

Stopping at a red light, Ronald already remembered what he had said to them. "No matter what...No matter what…", his eyes were watering by just that. Sniffling and giggling, he fights back. "No...No tears...I can't drive with them."

The light turns green, allowing the cars to go. "Besides,", he tells himself, "Masco's a fine place...It'll be a home away from home. Yeah! I'll love it just as much as McDonaldland! It's not going to be easy, but I will try. No doubt about it!"


	3. Go Ya Must!

The sun was going down. Yet, Ronald and the movers were able to get everything on Gorton's ship. At his room, he was getting himself ready for bed until he heard something outside. Something rather musical. At this, the clown went out to follow the sound until it led him to the deck. There, Peter Gorton and Captain Birdseye were singing along with Captain Morgan who was going on with the tune of "Blood Red Roses".

"_Our boots and clothes are all in pawn_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_And its flamin' drafty 'round Cape Horn_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_My dear old mother said to me_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_My dearest son, come home from sea_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_It's 'round Cape Horn we all must go_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_'Round Cape Horn in the frost and snow_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_You've got your advance, and to sea you'll go_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_To chase them whales through the frost and snow_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_It's 'round Cape Horn you've got to go_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_For that is where them whale-fish blow_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down"_

During the ballad, Morgan could not help but notice Ronald coming further towards the group. He was not frightened of him but was shocked to see him there. Nonetheless, the pirate continues to lead the singers with the clown joining in.

"_It's growl you may, but go you must_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_If you growl too much, your head, they'll bust_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Just one more pull and that will do_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_For we're the boys to kick her through_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh, ye pinks and posies_

_Go down, ye blood red roses, Go down!"_

Among the laughter of the chorus, Morgan guides Peter to the ship's quieter spot. Knowing what his younger comrade is going to say, the fisherman in yellow tries to ease the tension.

"Morgan, I-"

"He's moving today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning to. But I've been too busy."

"With what, Gorton?"

"With trying to everyone else's angst with it all. Catalina couldn't even sleep last night and Bozo keeps calling me every five minutes."

"Ok, faire point. What about Ronald? What do we tell him?"

"Nothing. Bozo said he'll do it...eventually."

Morgan sighed wearily.

"Look,", the fisherman went on calmly, "until he finds out the truth, let's just make sure no harm will come to him. Him and the others."

Still hesitant, the red captain nodded in agreement. "Fine.", he mumbles, "But they need to know sooner or later."


	4. Timing

Peter and Morgan return to the crowd who have now been spread all over the place. Some were cleaning up the deck. Others had gone inside to rest up for the next day. Birdseye was in the ladder group. As for Ronald, he was leaning at the railings, admiring the sea glittering under the full moon. As Morgan goes to his room, Gorton goes to the clown.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, son?", asked the old fisherman, "You have a busy day tomorrow."

"But just look at the ocean. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Indeed. Meanwhile, it's best you get to sleep soon and with those ear plugs I've given you. Otherwise, Astria would drown you by accident."

"I still don't know why Henry couldn't just get a lighthouse for you guys. Sounds pretty dangerous with how her voice can be."

"The king tries his best but he's a cheapskate."

Ronald chuckles as his friend's answer only to cease when reflecting down on the waters.

"I hope I see her soon, though. It's been so long…"

"You will, Ronnie, you will. Besides, she's to accompany Henry in the Royal Welcome."

"Yes, I know. But…"

"What?"

The red-head paused for the moment until he shrugs, "Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night."

"Good night."

Ronald leaves a content Gorton to do just that. Going to his room where he puts on the ear plugs, lays in bed and looks at the ceiling. Contemplating about certain aspects of his life. Particularly remembering a scene from the spring of 1956. In Masco, there was a festival where a clown, Donald, had taken his 19-year-old niece, Desiree, and 8-year-old nephew, Ronald. The niece's boyfriend, Davey Thomas, came along as well.

Gene Vincent's Be-Bop-A-Lula was playing in the background while children were playing games, singing along or running about laughing as they should. Donald was joking around with the adults, Desiree was flirting with her fellow partner, and little Ronald was sitting at a table by himself. Looking around, the small clown eventually decides to get up and go to his sister. Tugging at her skirt, he gets her and Davey's attention.

"What is it now, Ronnie?"

"I'm bored. Will you play horseshoes with me?", he points to some people tossing the shoes to a little pole. A scene that does not fully impress Desiree.

"You know I'm too big for that.", she comments, "Why don't you go and play with the other kids?"

"They don't want to go near me."

"What about her?", she points to small brunette with emerald-green eyes and olive skin reading a book under the nearby tree. Blushing, a reluctant Ronald protested, "No way! She's a girl! That's just sick! I mean-don't you know how many cootie shots I need!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Besides, she's reading. It's rude to interrupt a good story."

"It's also rude to not give someone a chance, mister. Now, go on. Don't be shy"

Desiree pushes away her sibling to return to her flirtation with her beau. As Ronald takes a deep breathe, he hesitantly goes to the youngster. Once there, he stands around speechless until the bookworm takes notice.

"You ok?", she raised an eyebrow, "You look sick."

"I'm alright.", Ronald blushes, "I-uh-just want to know if…"

"If you what?"

"Want to play horseshoes with me? I-I need another player."

"No thanks. I'm in the middle of a good story and I have a terrible arm anyway."

"That's alright.", the red head chuckled, "I got a short arm too."

The green-eyed brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Say, what's your name?"

"Ronald."

"I'm Astria. Wanna read with me? I'm only on the first chapter and my sister said we're gonna be here 'til the party's over."

"Sure!"

The youngster sat next to his new companion as she reads the text aloud. From that moment on, Ronald and Astria would become good friends. Whenever the former would visit Masco, the first thing he would want to do is see is brunette confidante. While he stays at McDonaldland, the pipsqueak would write to her and vice versa. In spite of this, the last time they would see each other was in 1960.

Astria, with her sister as the driver, had picked Ronald up from his uncle Donald's second house. Driving away from there to the Bucks residence, the clown had noticed an awkward silence from both girls. Califia felt compelled to concentrate on the road while Astria just looked outside the window in contemplation. At first, Ronald was reluctant to say anything, but-

"You ok, Ria?"

"What?", she snapped out of her trance.

"What's going on? You and Cali have been so quiet."

"It's-It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes!", snapped Astria, "Any other dumb questions?"

"No!", Ronald yelled back. After a pause, he went on to angrily mumble, "I still don't believe you…"

The car finally reaches the driveway. Califia and Ronald get out while Astria stays in. "Come one, Astria.", the agitated boy begged. But his friend pouted, "I'll go when I want to!"

"Stop it, both of you.", a stern Califia demanded, "Now, come out, Astria. Mom and dad should be waiting for us, now."

Still in a huff, Astria exits the vehicle. Allowing her pair of peers to walk on. Once inside, they are warmly welcomed by Astria's mother, Melusine while the father narrows his eyes at the unlit fireplace. Ronald wanted to greet him but, knowing that the Greek demigod is always like this when he's around, went off to Astria's room upstairs with its owner behind. As for Califia, she stays in the living room with her parents, starting up a conversation.

It felt like an hour. The bedroom was quiet as the pair of preteens were giving each other the silent treatment. As much as they wanted to win, they wanted to lose.

"Not until she apologize.", thought Ronald.

"Not until he apologize.", thought Astria.

With guilt, they took a glance at one another and immediately back at the other direction. It was not long, however, until Ronald poked Astria's shoulder, getting her attention. Pointing to the record player, he was given permission to turn on some music through her nodding. He gets up from the bed, grabbed a Brook Benton record and gave it whirl. Lo and behold, They Can't Take That Away From Me just had to play.

"Our romance won't end on a sorrowful note,

Though by tomorrow you're gone;

The song is ended, but as the songwriter wrote,

The melody lingers on.

They may take you from me, I'll miss your fond caress.

But though they take you from me, I'll still possess.

Once the word, "Romance" came up, Ronald gave a disgusted side eye to his irritated peer who spread her hands as if to say, "What? It's just a stupid song!" Nonetheless, they had allowed the music to continue.

"The way you wear your hat

The way your sip your tea

The memory of all that

No, no, they can't take that away from me

The way your smile just beams

The way you sing off key

The way you haunt my dreams

No, no, they can't take that away from-"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET OVER IT?!", yelled a distant Melusine. Only for her spouse to return the favor.

"WHO CAN FORGET THAT, MEL?!"

With sheer desperation, Astria turns up the volume all the way high.

"The way you hold your knife

The way we danced till three

The way you changed my life

No, no, they can't take that away from me

No, they can't take that away from-"

"MAY WE PLEASE JUST COOL IT?!", cried Califia. Her plea was in vain as her parents went on with the verbal fisticuffs. At this point, the youngest Bucks girl put her hands on her ears with her eyes filling up with tears. As a confused bystander, Ronald puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright.", he says with remorse, "We don't have to play anymore."

"I'm leaving.", she spoke in a trance. "They're getting a divorce. And with mommy struggling with work and Califia going to school, I have to go to my aunt Catalina's."

"It's not too far from here. Not to mention, your aunt and uncle are nice people. Jarvis and the twins love playing with you."

"But I might never see my folks again...I don't want to...but-but I want to, you know?"

"Just without them fighting."

"Not too much to ask for, now is it?", her snark was not geared towards Ronald but rather at something or someone else. The lad knew this and continued to cheer her up.

"We can still write, right?"

"I guess…"

"Just do what we always did, Ria; write what's on our minds and help each other. We'll always be friends, won't we?"

With contemplation, she answered"If time allows it."

The two didn't continue their letters. Astria was too busy with her folks' divorce, the move and with school. Ronald was busy with the ladder as well. Along with that, he was also waiting for Astria to make the first move. "I don't get it.", he said to himself, "Why hasn't she wrote to me yet? That's it! I'll do it!"

He wrote his letter and had it send to her new address. Only for the message to get lost doing the trip. Ronald, tried two more times but both had ended in disappointment. The second was sent to the place with success but Astria was unable to see that thanks to the harsh wind taking it away from the poor postman's hands and, since the house is right by the sea, the envelope had landed right in the water. By the time the postman and Gorton had came to the location, it was destroyed. As for the third time, Astria had finally got a hold of it. Only to give her pantomime friend this:

"Dear Ronald,

I'm sorry you had gone through that much trouble to write to me. And I'm really sorry for neglecting you. But, like daddy had told me, 'Those days are over.' It's not that he hates you. He hates me going near boys all the time. With mom leaving to go to work all the time, he wants to make extra sure that his wishes are granted. I wish things were different but life sucks like that. I am sorry, Ronald. But, if we don't want to meet Mercury's wrath, it's best that we don't talk anymore."

Poor fellow. He couldn't believe it. "Did I get the right letter?", he asked himself, "Did she right this or was it him? Was Ria telling the truth or is she just making excuses?"

Still, forcing himself to obey the demands, Ronald went on with life. It was like his moments with his long-lost friend were just dreams. He went on to high school, then college and the work field. With uncle Donald retiring, a path was given to the young clown to be McDonald's new mascot. As for Astria, she would take her late mother's place as Starbucks' siren. For the two, life went on.

"Time sure flies…", the present-day Ronald whispered, "but it can be so unkind."


	5. What Will Tomorrow Bring?

The window beamed the morning sun with Ronald still asleep. The ship's horns bellowed but would fail miserably to rouse him one bit. At eight, Peter Gorton had opened the door to find the clown in his slumbering state. Rolling his eyes with a smile, the fellow fisherman went to wake him.

"Ronald?"

No answer.

"Ronald?!"

No answer still.

"RONALD?!"

Alarmed, Ronald jumped off the bed and onto the floor frazzled. "Where-What-Who-When?!"

"Easy, lad! Easy!", cautioned old Gorton, "It's only me. Boy, I thought you'd never wake up."

He chuckled as Ronald was calming down.

"I've always been a heavy sleeper."

"That's alright, Ronald. Anyway, we'll be at the docks in an hour. Best you start getting yourself ready. I had already notified the king and your folks."

"Thank you. But-uh…"

"Yes?"

"Well...about Astria…"

"This again?", Gorton raised an eyebrow as Ronald couldn't stop blushing.

"Well-uh-yes...We hadn't talked in forever. What's she like now?"

The old fisherman's eyes widened but eventually gave a smile as warm as a fireplace. He then gave Ronald an answer.

"Like the last time you'd seen her."

The clown's faced beamed only for a moment as he remembered "last time".

"I…don't know how to take that…"

"Take it with joy. Astria's still that down-to-earth lass from years ago. She'll be more than happy to see you again. I can promise that."

The unsure clown gave a small grin. "Hopefully."

"Well, as for now,", Gorton started towards the door, "be prepared and think about your new home."

Ronald agrees as Peter exits the room. Now alone, the red-head changes his clothes, and packs up his things. All as he contemplates.

" 'New home…' in a new world...with new friends...It's all so...so...invigorating! But why am I so nervous? No, Ronald, no! There's no need for angst! This isn't school. Yeah! It's just...a new world."

Once more, the blow horn goes off. Putting Ronald's train of thought to a halt. It wasn't long until the curious clown went to look out the window and finding Masco at the far distance. Looking like a lump on top of the turquoise ocean. With a twinkle in his blue eyes, an entranced Ronald starts to go through his flurry of emotions at the sight of it. Some excitement. Some angst. Whatever these feelings truly were, the clown was overcome with it.


	6. A Wacky Family

By the afternoon, the ship had arrived at Symbolism Sea Dock. Ushering a busy time for Ronald and the crewman as they load off everything to the local moving vans. Once that was through, the secured vehicles had driven off to Brand-Side Avenue which, thankfully, was not far. Afterwards, everything was taken into Ronald's new house. Now all that was left was unpacking.

"Ok, ok…", the clown muttered, "where to start…"

"You sure you don't want us to help?", a mover inquired with Ronald smiling. "I'm sure. Besides, my niece and her friends should be arriving any-"

"UNCLE!", a youthful-looking ginger shouts as she happily pounces the unknowing clown to the floor.

"What on earth, Wendy?!", he was perplexed and surprised, "You broke my bones!"

Knowing her uncle didn't mean it, the freckle-face lass laughed while helping him up. "Oh come on, Uncle Ronnie, you know you miss me!"

"True.", Ronald gave a forgiving smile when Wendy's boyfriend, Bobby Woodruff came in.

"Well, I see you two have met again.", snarked the younger lad.

"It's a family thing, Bobby.", Wendy gave a playful smirk when her uncle argued, " 'Family thing'? Only you do that."

"Just my way of saying 'I love ya', uncle Ronnie."

"Yeah, yeah…", snarked Ronald as he paid the movers and bade them farewell once they had left. Now, alone, the three got to work with unpacking.

Box by box, the trio was hard at work to have the home just right. After about two and a half hours, the two-story apartment was ready.

"Phew!", The clown sighed with relief, "Done! So, what do you two say we-"

He stopped himself as he noticed that Wendy and Bobby are now fast asleep on the couch. At this image, Ronald could not help but smile tenderly. Just then his cell phone began to ring. Not wanting to wake the two up, he takes it to the kitchen. Once answering it, he starts the conversation. All throughout, the clown would be friendly and silly.

"Hello?... Pops, is that you?...Well, what a surprise!...I know, I know...You and mom don't have to worry about a thing. It's not the first time I've been here...Yes, I'll see you all this weekend...I make no promises… Ok! Ok! I'll be nice to her...Ok...Ok...Alright, I will….Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Ronald gave a chuckle until he began to think to himself. Remembering where he's been in life.

….

Now the McDonalds were an odd bunch. For starters Beau, or "Bozo" as he's often called, came from a circus family with his red-haired mother being a magician while his father was a clown. For Bozo, he took after the ladder parent and preformed wacky schemes in the shows with his family. Though, such shenanigans would be seen as dangerous to the normal folk. When he became a young adult, Bozo had joined his buddies on a trip to 1920's France where he met his future wife. A beautiful, raven-haired, red-beret wearing mime by the name of Cherie Kemp.

was born and raised in the Parisian countryside with her older brother, Marcel, their father, Jacques Kemp (both of whom were mimes, themselves) along with the family's matriarch, Betty Elaine Johnson. A southern belle from Georgia whose black hair and brown eyes Cherie had inherited. What she got from Mr. Kemp was the inability to talk. Being born mute, little Cherie would learn sign-language. Both French and American. Anyway, once reaching adulthood, the Kemp siblings would go on to entertain passersby on the streets. But, with little popularity. Though, in the spring of '25, things would change.

As usual, Cherie was taking a coffee break at a local cafe. Drinking from the mug, sitting outside, being extremely bored. It was then, a shy red-headed clown came up to her. At first, there was reluctance from Cherie's side. But, after some small talk and a few giggles, a relationship blossomed. From there, Bozo and Cherie became a husband and wife in 1927. Ten years later, the pair would have a lovely baby girl named Desiree with her little brother, Ronald proceeding in 1948.

Throughout the decades, the McDonalds were a happy family. But, they would often be separated thanks to certain factors. A big one was Bozo's demanding job as a TV host for kids shows. Then there was the fear of robbers wanting to harm the McDonald siblings for one sick reason or another. Bozo and Cherie knew their young would not be safe in a world of "normies" nor would they be happy. Treated harshly by their looks as children, they did not want Desiree nor Ronald to be bullied by cruel kids and horrid teachers. So, in 1955, Cherie had moved to the youngsters from the circus life to the recently built McDonaldland. An odd, wacky land for odd wacky people. It also helped that Bozo's brother, Donald, was one of the leaders.

The small family felt at home. As Cherie would perform at parties and festivals, Desiree would soon go off to college, and make a home of her own. Marry a young, freckle-face ginger named "Davey Thomas" in 1956, she would have three kids. Twin boys, Harland and Harald, were born in three years after the wedding. Daughter, Wendy would come into the picture by '61. As for Ronald, the fellow had found himself aimless. In 1969, Ronald was a rodeo clown to the understandable distress of his parents. Though he was successful with his rope tricks, he found himself unsatisfied. He wanted more but did not know exactly what. Even a year after getting the job. Yet, little did the young clown realized, he was about to get the chance of a lifetime.

For a time, Donald had been the spokesperson for the company of McDonalds (no familial relation). Yet, he had grown tired and wanted to just enjoy the remainder of his life freely. But, he did not want to do it at the expense of the child audience looking up to him. It was not long, however, until the corporate folk had took notice of Donald's young nephew. "He's perfect!", they said, "Go and see if he'll take the job!"

The blonde clown did just that. Needless to say, Ronald couldn't have been more ecstatic. But, there was one problem…

"I just don't know about this, Ronnie…", Bozo replied as he and his son are moving Desiree's new furniture into the front door. While they were doing so, Harland, Harold and Wendy were being given sweets by Cherie in the nearby living room.

"Aw, come on, pops, this is a great opportunity! You've worked there, uncle Donny worked there, and so can I. I can be a mascot like you guys!"

"But it's demanding."

"So is any job. Besides, it could get me out of the rodeo. You and mom would, at least, be happy about that."

"Don't you still think it'll all be...too much for you? Just look what I do; the shows, the parades, the commercials, and so many other things. That's stressful for one person, you know. Even when I doing Capitol Records, things could get hectic. And, I don't want that happening to you."

"Pops, we're a family of circus folk. Doing commercials should be tame in comparison. Even little Wendy is doing them too."

"I...I just don't know, Ron."

As much as the younger McDonald tried to understand his father, all he could do is let out a sigh as he goes to join his niece and nephews in the other room. At the same time, Cherie came out of said place wondering what the conversation was about.

"Cher…", Bozo started, "Remind to not kill Donny later."

…

An hour later, Desiree and Davey came home. The kids were playing in the backyard, Bozo was on the phone with Donny while Cherie was trying to calm her husband down. As for Ronald, he sitting at the kitchen table wasn't long until Bozo and Cherie told his daughter what's been happening. At this, Desiree goes to offer some sisterly advice while Davey checks on their children. Going to the kitchen, she gently starts.

"Hey, Ronnie."

"Hey, Des.'

"Mom and pop told me about uncle Donny's offer. You sure you wanna take it?"

"Sure, I'm sure. It's safe, it pays greatly and it looks like a lot of fun. Why would I not want it? Besides, didn't you do the same thing with Wendy?"

"But Wendy's only the face of the company and makes very little commercials. With you, it's a whole different ball game."

"I know, Des. But I know I can do it. I just wish mom and pops would see that. I mean-what are they so worried about?"

"The fame, that's what. You know how stardom can be."

"But I can handle it. Just let me prove it."

Cherie then comes into the kitchen, guiding a tired Bozo to their kids. With a sigh, the elder clown gave in.

"Ok, Ronald, you can get the job."

Ronald's faced beamed like the sun. He couldn't have been happier.

"Oh my goodness!", he gasped happily, "Really?!"

"You betcha!"

Hugging both parents, Ronald goes on a rampage of "Thank you"'s until Bozo has to put in a little rule.

"Under one condition: Be careful. I can't stress that enough."

"Don't worry pops, I will!"

Desiree and Ronald rushes out to the backyard to tell Davey and the children the good news while Bozo and Cherie stayed behind in contemplation. Fortunately, they did not have to worry for long. Unbeknownst to Ronald, Donny was able to convince the producers to have the commercials in McDonaldland. True, other advertisements would be set in other places, but this could give a soon-to-be-famous Ronald a safe home that is not in Masco. A plan that would hold on for so long.

...

Back in 2003, Ronald snaps out of his reverie as he then looks at the clock on the wall. "Ok, with the tour being at 4:00, that only gives me an hour to relax a bit." With a smile of certainty, he goes off to his room to nap.


End file.
